Topography Genera Center
The Topography Genera Center is a Fossil-research organization stationed worldwide. It has four branches worldwide: North, South, East, and West. It is one of the main elements to the Topography Genera story. Multiple blogs focus on it, some creepypasta has been written about it, and much more is planned for the future. The Genera's motives vary from branch to branch, with the East branch seeming ambivalent and the North branch being outright malevolent. History The Topography Genera Center was founded at some point in the second half of the 20th century by two people code-named No and Crown, though other sources replace No with Weightless. However, this information is most likely propaganda rather than factual accounts. It started out as a cryptozoological foundation, but somewhere around the turn of the millennium it started to get some backing from more esteemed scientists like Doctor Cloud, who were able to speculate and prove the existence of "fossil particles." At some ambiguous point in time, EAT infected Topography Genera Center, converting many of its higher-ups into Camper. Through this, EAT was able to establish relations with the rest of the Fears, and it introduced a strange gambit: "The Night Owl." The Night Owl is another name for EAT, but it works really hard to make it seem like the Night Owl is some new separate entity. Some Fears believed this, others didn't. Selkie in particular never bought the ruse, being more than familiar with the art of putting on a performance. In the Topography Genera canon, EAT further misdirected her opponents by infecting several birds and having Genera scientists file them as a separate being, essentially fabricating the existence of Fossil-Type LARKS. Genera's activities prior to EAT infecting its personnel are unknown, and may have never existed in the first place. It might have been EAT's pet project from the very beginning, and all their supposed history is yet another means of misdirection and confusion. What is known is that it uses Genera as its primary means of interacting with and controlling the Earth. It is unknown why it chooses to do things this way rather than just flooding the entire world, claiming the universe, and forcing all existence to play all over again to give her a clean slate to play with. Branches *''Topography Genera Center North: Stationed in the fictional town of Reybiasovik, Iceland. This branch is mentioned in the epilogue of ''The Topography of Thought as the creators of Weathered Crashes, and it is the main location of both Testing in Progress and Administry for a Cause. As of Testing in Progress, it is currently under new management, having been taken over by EAT. *''Topography Genera Center East: Stationed in the fictional town of Bennishire, United Kingdom. This branch is the location and focus of the blog of the same name, as well as of ''The Supernatural Anaesthetist, and it is the location of the creepypasta "William Wright." According to these stories, every member of the East Center has a codename named for a progressive rock song. They have also imprisoned Runners for information in a prison facility called "Hell's Kitchen". *''Topography Genera Center West: Stationed in the town of Indianopolis, United States (note: this might be retconned). Details of this branch are unknown. *Topography Genera Center South: Stationed in the city of Sydney, Australia (also due for a retcon). Details of this branch are unknown. Members Many of the people the Genera hires are "unpeople". The Cremator often finds a victim and wipes their memory (which often also wipes them from all records), wipes their identity, and EAT will take these blank slates and give them new identities as workers. Liquid Len is an example of this, as was Duchess. No one is ever fired from the Genera and no one ever quits; any internal problems are solved by higher-ups sending the person for testing. It is never stated exactly how many higher-ups there are, or whether they're all Camper or Fear-related in some way. This is probably intentional, as EAT wants to keep the hierarchy of Genera as ambiguous as possible, as they are the ones who control everything the Genera does. Some higher-ups work directly in the Genera, as simple bosses for employees, or overseers, while others have duties that are much more ambiguous, such as Weightless. In the Topography Genera canon, Mad Man Moon is the higher-up who is specifically there to manage promoting and demoting people. Blackcap is the regional manager for the East branch (or at least the physical manager, with Weightless as the actual manager), and is entirely and unambiguously a Camper. Doctor Walls is not a Camper, and Lilywhite Litith was not at first a Camper but later becomes one. Mordecai was never a Camper, as he's hardly a higher-up at all and just the unlucky guy tasked with delivering orders to Liquid Len. Sites Each branch is made up of four buildings: A parking garage, two office buildings, and a massive laboratory separated from the other buildings by a frustratingly long corridor, as well as a mandatory medical facility. Each building has either five or eight floors, though any building that claims to have five floors secretly has eight. The office buildings are where database stuff and finances are managed. The East's head office is manned by Weightless, who in ''Topography Genera is a consciousness existing entirely in a computer. Whether this is a manifestation of the Manufactured Newborn or not is never stated. However, it is more likely that Weightless is actually another one of EAT's experiments, an attempt at creating a Camper on a non-physical plane. All of Genera's important experiments take place in their laboratories. The labs have a ground floor full of cubicles and actual testing places, then four more subsequent identical floors below. The next two floors below that are "Hell's Kitchen," cell blocks for captured Runners and test subjects. The eighth sub-floor is a massive structure, surrounded by the offices of the higher-ups. The structure itself is the office for the head of the Genera, and it doubles as a meeting room for Fears. There's also more secret labs underneath the parking garage. At some point, these buildings give way to caves, implying that EAT is still building deeper and deeper into the Earth. Fossil Codenames In Topography Genera, the Fears and other beings are referred to as "Fossils" and are given designations of "FOSSIL TYPE-X," or "FT-X" for short. *'Fossil-Type HADES' (The Archangel) *'Fossil-Type TINDALOS' (The Black Dog) *'Fossil-Type CREMATOR' (The Blind Man) *'Fossil-Type SATI' (The Brute and the Burning Bride) *'Fossil-Type PASSACAGLIA' (The Choir) *'Fossil-Type ICEFALL' (The Cold Boy) *'Fossil-Type LARKS' (The Convocation) *'Fossil-Type LAZARUS' (The Dying Man) *'Fossil-Type (UNKNOWN)' (EAT) *'Fossil-Type OVER THERE' (The Empty City) *'Fossil-Type LOTOPHAGI' (The Grotesque) *'Fossil-Type CRAWLERS' (The Intrusion) *'Fossil-Type HOMUNCULI' (The Manufactured Newborn) *'Fossil-Type SHALOTT' (The Mother of Snakes) *'Fossil-Type MONOCHROME' (The Nightlanders) *'Fossil-Type RED DEATH' (The Plague Doctor) *'Fossil-Type SMILE' (The Rake) *'Fossil-Type STRIGA' (The Red Cap) *'Fossil-Type BIRCHMAN' (The Slender Man) *'Fossil-Type SELKIE' (The Wooden Girl) *'Fossil-Type AD A DGLGMUT' (???) Category:Organizations Category:Topography Genera